ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 57
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 57: The Battle on Mount Garland (Part 1) The morning sun shone brightly the white houses of Mount Garland. On the Mount Garland Railway sat Storm Mantis. The elemental he was going to fight showed up. "You are late.", Storm Mantis said, standing up. "Am I?", Noah asked, crossing his arms. "Am I really?" "I have to give it to you: You have an obscene amount of determination.", Storm Mantis said. "Either that, or a death wish. It doesn't matter, but, still, I appreciate your determination. Shall we go already?" "I don't know...", Noah said. When he said that, a large multitude of armed soldiers wearing bulletproof vests ran out from their hiding places and pointed their guns at Storm Mantis. Five helicopters filled to the brim with soldiers flew up and landed near a white house. "And to think I could have detected them.", Storm Mantis said to himself. "...can we?", Noah finished. "Fine.", Storm Mantis said. "Just do not think that with all those assassins you will have the advantage." 57: THE BATTLE ON MOUNT GARLAND (PART 1) "Kill him!", Noah shouted. At that moment, soldiers ran from every direction towards Storm Mantis, screaming and firing their weapons. Storm Mantis, instead of attacking them, made his body into the shape of a T. The soldiers stopped firing. "What's he doing?", one of the soldiers asked. Storm Mantis jumped one centimeter into the air, and pointed his three-toed feet into the shape of a spear. When his fall was irregular and he tilted to the right, he started spinning around like a top. "Storm Mantis Top Scythe Mach 4 Spin Murder Spree!", Storm Mantis shouted. "Fire!", another soldier shouted, and the soldiers opened fire on Storm Mantis. This, however, did nothing, as Storm Mantis (spinning at Mach 4, of course) simply decapitated them or slit their throats. When every soldier lay dead in a gigantic pool of blood, Storm Mantis removed one of his feet from the spear position and skidded to a halt, tracking blood on the ground. "How many soldiers did you bring, by the way?", Storm Mantis asked. "There were 5000, but...", Noah said. "Oh, good.", Storm Mantis said. "I was beginning to think that this would be too easy." "Everyone!", Noah shouted. "Kill him!" Soldiers started pouring out from everywhere. Ten more helicopters appeared and landed on the grass of Mount Garland. All of them were filled to the brim with soldiers that barely waited until the helicopters touched ground to jump out. Storm Mantis began to charge electricity into his "stomach". "I do not care if you brought 5000 soldiers or 500,000!", Storm Mantis shouted. "I will still kill them all!" The soldiers ran to Storm Mantis, once again screaming and firing their weapons. But... "THUNDER MUSHROOM CLOUD!", Storm Mantis shouted. He released a large blast of electricity, engulfing the soldiers. They were completely disintegrated, and their screams outlasted their bodies. The result was, of course, a giant mushroom cloud. "Heh, heh.", Storm Mantis said. "That had to have killed them all." When the dust cloud settled, Noah was still intact, albeit crouching. "You are still alive?!", Storm Mantis asked. Noah looked at his hands. "I'm alive!", he shouted. "But... how?" Suddenly, a giant wave of flames covered the area. Storm Mantis shielded his optics from the fire. When he looked, there was what appeared to be a teen-aged boy with light brown hair, wearing an orange t-shirt and blue jeans, crouched with one knee on the ground. "It... can't be!", Noah said. The boy stood up. "It is.", he said. "Jack!", Noah shouted. "It's you! It's actually you!" BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff